1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a composition for reducing a level of senescence of a cell or a subject, a method of reducing a level of senescence in a cell or a subject by using the composition, and a method of preventing and treating symptoms or diseases related to or caused by senescence of a cell or a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Senescence or aging is a degenerative phenomenon that occurs over time. In the case of humans, physiological activities may deteriorate with aging and the activities of certain enzymes or the secretion of certain hormones may increase. Senescence is a permanent halt of cellular division. Replicative senescence or cellular senescence has been observed as an aging model at the cell level. When cells are continuously cultured, cells divide multiple times, but cells can no longer divide as they get older. Senescent cells are resistant against programmed cell death, and some senescent cells remain in a non-dividing state for several years.
SMAD specific E3 ubiquitin protein ligase 2 (“Smurf2”) is one type of E3 ubiquitin protein ligase. It is known that Smurf2 binds to SMADs, which play a key role in the regulation of the TGF-beta signaling pathway, and thereby regulates the stability of TGF-beta proteins.
There remains a need for a composition and a method of reducing senescence by regulating the expression of the activity of Smurf 2 in a cell or a subject.